


Riscoprirsi

by smile_92



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: All'inizio della terza stagione, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Claire ritrova Jamie dopo anni passati lontani l'uno dall'altra.La storia partecipa al COW-T 8 di Lande di Fandom





	Riscoprirsi

La stanza era illuminata solo dalle fiamme che ardevano nel grande camino incastonato nel muro davanti al letto. Fasci di luce arancione si spandevano sui muri della piccola stanza situata al secondo piano del bordello. Il crepitio del fuoco era l’unico rumore che interrompeva il silenzio che si era creato tra di loro.

Claire, con i capelli sciolti che le ricadevano in morbidi ricci sulle spalle chiare scoperte, sedeva sul letto, con il volto rivolto verso Jamie in piedi davanti a lei, che la ricambiava con uno sguardo di pari intensità.

 

Il fantasma degli anni passati lontani ancora aleggiava al di sotto dei loro sguardi fissi, increspando la il mare di serenità che li aveva pervasi dopo aver giaciuto insieme per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo. Era stato un amplesso dettato dalla necessità di aversi di nuovo, dal bisogno di riscoprire che si desideravano ancora e che tutti quegli anni non avevano cancellato la passione che li aveva legati da sempre. Erano venuti insieme e Jamie le si era accasciato addosso, coprendola con il suo corpo e affondando il viso nei suoi capelli. Lo aveva abbracciato cullata dal respiro affannato e accarezzata dai capelli rossi che le sfioravano le labbra e le guance.

«Ti amo, _Sassenach_ » le aveva sussurrato e si era sentita finalmente nel posto giusto, al momento giusto.

 

Claire, adesso, continuava a fissare l’uomo davanti a lei, assaporando con lo sguardo ogni centimetro di pelle che per anni aveva solo potuto immaginare e che aveva avuto paura di dimenticare. Così, in quel momento che l’aveva finalmente davanti, nudo e bellissimo, illuminato solo dalla luce calda del camino non voleva in nessun modo distogliere lo sguardo da lui. Accarezzò la sua figura dal basso, facendo scorrere gli occhi sulle gambe forti, le cosce muscolose nonostante l’età avanzasse, il ventre piatto, la cicatrice sul lato del costato e il petto pronunciato, esattamente come lo ricordava. Sfiorò le sue spalle larghe e dritte con lo sguardo, scendendo lungo i bicipiti forti, soffermandosi sulle mani rovinate da tagli, che sempre la stringevano con tenerezza e bramosia, e con un trasporto che correva sempre sul filo della lussuria e della dolcezza.

Quando finalmente alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso, sul naso dritto, sulla mascella segnata e sugli occhi intensi che sembravano trapassarla, si rese conto di essere altrettanto nuda davanti a lui, e provò vergogna per il proprio corpo invecchiato, per la sua pelle segnata dal tempo. Sentì l’impulso di coprirsi, di nascondersi e abbassò automaticamente il viso, sperando di scomparire alla sua vista dietro i capelli. Jamie si avvicinò immediatamente a lei, le alzò il viso con un dito sotto al mento delicatamente e riportò gli occhi gli uni negli altri, dove avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.

Gli sorrise titubante e timida, e lui la ricambiò con uno sguardo interrogativo al quale non riuscì a rispondere perché la mano di Jamie che le accarezzava lieve il collo stava facendo nascere brividi lungo la sua schiena e lungo le braccia. Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò alla sensazione della bocca di Jamie sulla sua mandibola, al limite tra il viso e il collo. Abbandonò la testa da un lato assecondando i suoi movimenti e ritrovandosi distesa supina con il corpo imponente di Jamie sopra di lei. La guardò con sorriso a mezza bocca, uno di quei sorrisi che aveva rivisto così tante volte nei suoi sogni o nelle notti insonni, in cui il ricordo di Jamie la teneva sveglia.

Gli prese il viso tra le mani a sua volta e si alzò sui gomiti per unire le loro labbra. Jamie aveva avuto sempre le labbra dolci e Claire si perse ad assaggiarle e ad assaporarle. Vi passò la lingua sopra più volte guardandolo negli occhi e sfidandolo ad approfondire il bacio. Lui con una mano dietro la nuca la attirò a sé, baciandola a fondo, dischiudendo le labbra e penetrandole la bocca con la lingua bollente. Aprì le labbra per permettergli di baciarla come gli piaceva e ricambiandolo con uguale passione gli passò una mano dietro al collo stringendolo. Distese le dita sulla schiena quasi a voler toccare quanta più pelle potesse raggiungere e le affondò nella carne per ricordare a sé stessa che Jamie era reale e che era tra le sue braccia, e che questa volta non si sarebbe svegliata nel cuore della notte con il fiato corto e il vuoto tra le sue braccia. Perché Jamie le avrebbe riempite, per tutta la notte e per tutta la vita.

Senza che se ne accorgesse i loro corpi presero a sfregare per cercare più attrito, per cercare sollievo senza rinunciare alla dolcezza che si era creata. Jamie infilò una coscia tra le sue gambe e lei l’avvolse e se la portò vicino, continuando a baciarlo e ad attirarlo a sé. L’uomo staccò allora le labbra e incominciò a scendere sul collo, succhiando e mordendo, strappandole respiri profondi che si acuirono nel momento in cui prese tra i denti uno dei suoi capezzoli e stuzzicando con la mano l’altro. Leggeri brividi di piacere iniziarono ad irradiarsi verso la mente e verso il suo inguine, facendole desiderare sempre più contatto.

Affondò le dita affusolate nei capelli ramati di Jamie e lo spinse piano verso il basso, facendogli intuire ciò che desiderava. Lui la guardò dal basso, con gli occhi accesi di divertita passione e prese a scendere segnandole il ventre con la punta della lingua, lasciando una scia bagnata dallo stomaco sino all’ombelico, e poi ancora più giù. Quando arrivò in basso la guardò un attimo e Claire si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato. Jamie sorrise, cacciò lento la lingua e la leccò.

Si ritrovò ad ingoiare a vuoto per la vista di suo marito tra le sue cosce ma non ebbe il tempo di dire nulla che lui aveva iniziato a leccare, succhiare e baciare il suo clitoride. Lo stuzzicava con la punta della lingua, disegnando piccoli circoli o suggendo piano, facendole tremare le gambe piegate attorno al suo corpo. Brividi di piacere le percorrevano il corpo dall’inguine alla mente facendo aumentare il ritmo del suo respiro e gli ansiti che tentava di trattenere. Con una mano spostò i capelli lunghi di Jamie per guardarlo per quanto la posizione glielo permettesse e per sentire la sensazione delle sue onde morbide tra le dita.

Jamie la guardò senza interrompere il contatto e lo sentì ridere contro la sua pelle. Un sorriso gemello le si dipinse sul volto e lui non tardò a risalire per catturarlo con le sue stesse labbra, che sapevano di lei.

Si baciarono finché Claire non spinse Jamie per una spalla invertendo le posizioni. Jamie era disteso sulla schiena e la guardava in attesa.

«Ti va di provare una cosa nuova?» chiese in un fil di voce, sfiorandogli l’orecchio con le labbra.

Jamie le rispose di nuovo con il suo sorriso a mezze labbra. «Con te proverei qualsiasi cosa, _Sassenach_ »

Il volto di Claire si illuminò e gli lasciò un lieve bacio sulla punta del naso, prima di voltarsi e mettersi modo che entrambi potessero dar piacere all’atro con la bocca.

Sentì Jamie prenderle i fianchi e portasela più vicino, lei dal canto suo prese con due dita l’erezione davanti a lei e quasi con reverenza avvicinò la lingua, lasciando una traccia sottile lungo tutta l’asta. Quasi al contempo, Jamie aveva iniziato a darle piacere, facendole socchiudere gli occhi senza che lo ordinasse e aumentando la sua voglia di dargli piacere così come lui stava facendo con lei.

Leccò nuovamente l’erezione e quando arrivò in cima cinse il glande con le labbra. Sentì il sapore salato di Jamie sulla lingua e succhiò appena per sentirne di più, per riassaggiarlo ancora una volta e tornare ad essere uniti ancora una volta, come lo erano stati un tempo.

I movimenti della sua testa erano specchio di quelli di Jamie e ad ogni suo affondo corrispondeva un bacio di pari intensità. E finalmente Claire lo sentì di nuovo, quel desiderio di essere soddisfatta e soddisfare, la brama di godere non solo attraverso il proprio corpo ma anche attraverso quello dell’altro. Si aggrappò alle cosce dell’uomo e lo graffiò, non curandosi di lasciare segni, quando Jamie la penetrò con un dito, strappandole un gemito sommesso che le fece vibrare la lingua e la gola, aumentando così il godimento dell’altro. Continuò a dare piacere a suo marito arrivando fino alla base e tornando su ma ogni volta che Jamie la penetrava era più difficile tenere il ritmo, ogni volta che lo sentiva dentro di sé era più difficile rimanere lucida.

Gemette con il suo membro ancora stretto tra le labbra un’ultima volta quando Jamie entrò dentro di lei con due dita. Lasciò l’erezione bagnata dalla sua saliva e si girò per guardarlo.

«Ti voglio _davvero_ dentro di me» gli disse con gli occhi che lo imploravano e la voce che lo pregava. L’uomo annuì ingoiando a vuoto e l’aiutò a mettersi sopra di lui. Claire lo guardò quando prese in mano la sua asta per facilitarne l’entrata.

Per la seconda volta quella sera, Jamie era dentro di lei, ma questa volta era diverso. Non c’era la passione febbricitante che li aveva fatti muovere fin troppo velocemente. C’era solo tanta voglia di scoprirsi e riscoprirsi uguali a prima, o almeno simili a com’erano stati. Claire attese qualche istante che il suo corpo si abituasse all’intrusione e poi iniziò a muoversi cavalcando Jamie lentamente, facendolo affondare quanto più possibile dentro di lei. Si reggeva con le mani sulle spalle forti, guardandolo, con le labbra socchiuse che lasciavano sfuggire ansiti e leggeri gemiti di piacere.

Sentiva le mani forti di Jamie strette sui suoi fianchi che accompagnavano i suoi movimenti e che al tempo stesso la facevano sentire finalmente parte di qualcosa a cui sentiva di appartenere con ogni fibra del suo essere.

Si ripromise che non avrebbe più lasciato Jamie, non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di strapparle via di nuovo quella sensazione di calore che le avvolgeva il cuore ogni volta che era con lui, ogni volta che i suoi occhi chiari si posavano su di lei, avvolgendola.

Spinse più forte quando la tristezza e lo sconforto degli anni passati lontani minacciarono di strappare la sua mente a quel momento. Spinse più forte aggrappandosi con le mani alle spalle di Jamie, stringendo con le cosce il suo corpo, e incatenando lo sguardo a quello dell’uomo.

Nessuno l’avrebbe più portata via da lì, neanche Jamie stesso. Perché lei gli apparteneva e lui apparteneva a lei, e l’uno senza l’altra non sarebbe mai potuto essere completo.

Sentì il bacino di Jamie venirle incontro ed aiutarla nel movimento e capì che stava per raggiungere il piacere, così come lei.

Mise più forza e più passione nelle ultime spinte, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per non urlare troppo forte, ma non per questo riuscendo a fermare il gemito che gli si liberò nella gola quando venne. Jamie spinse un altro paio di volte e poi raggiunse il godimento venendole dentro e unendosi a lei profondamente ancora una volta.

Claire si lasciò cadere sul petto possente dell’uomo che si alzava e si abbassava velocemente per la passione appena consumata. Rimasero immobili a sentirsi respirare, a riprendere il ritmo del cuore dell’altro e cercare di farne di nuovo il proprio.

Jamie prese ad accarezzarle la schiena con la punta di un dito e Claire alzò il viso guardandolo e sorridendo soddisfatta e serena.

Gli baciò il mento, il collo e un angolo della bocca, in risposta Jamie l’abbracciò con entrambe la braccia, tenendola il più vicino possibile.

«Ti amo Jamie Fraser»

«Ti amo Claire Fraser»

Finalmente si erano ritrovati, finalmente si erano avuti, finalmente si erano riscoperti. Claire riportò alla mente il giuramento che aveva fatto a sé stessa poco prima e con il viso stanco e soddisfatto dinanzi al suo, con il suo respiro sulle labbra e con i suoi occhi socchiusi in un’espressione beata giurò ancora una volta che non si sarebbe fatta portare via da nessuno quella felicità e quel senso di appartenenza.

Baciò ancora una volta suo marito e con il cuore finalmente in pace e il corpo sfinito si addormentò abbracciata all’unico uomo che avesse mai amato profondamente, Jamie Fraser.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
